Tooth Fairies
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from Kenju of my Chaos Crew. Enjoy :)


**Another Kenju idea Ahhh the Chaos Crew they he's probably VP by now all the ideas I have in from him and hilariously enough probably won't be finished with them for years to come lol but I am still keeping my readers happy… or trying to anyway. Enjoy!**

_300 years ago_

"Now remember to put your tooth under your pillow, Jackson," said a soft sweet voice.

"I will, Mom!" he said smiling and sticking said tooth under his pillow.

"Do you think she'll come?" his little sister asked from her bed across the room.

"Of course! The Tooth Fairy always comes!"

"How much is she gonna leave you? I heard Thomas got three pennies!"

"I doubt I'll get three pennies," Jack laughed in his sister's direction. "I haven't been as good at Thomas."

"Hehe," she giggled, "Maybe you would get more if you were a little more obedient and didn't pull so many pranks."

"Oh come on now where is the fun in that?" he asked smiling a gap toothed smile.

"Now none of your tricks, lad," his father said smiling at his children. "She will bring you nothing if you try and spot her."

"Ha, I can't make any promises," Jack said.

"Goodnight, boy," his father laughed and left the room.

000

Queen Toothiana opened the window with a silence that could only be perfected over decades of practice. Her wings buzzed softly as she flitted into the room and looked at the child who had lost a tooth. She smiled and slipped her hand under the pillow, coin in hand ready for the swift exchange.

Suddenly the child moved slightly Toothiana froze hoping that it was just a child shifting in his sleep. She dared not even breath, her wings quit fluttering and her light little feet made an almost inaudible thud as she landed.

Slowly she started trying to slide her hand from under the sleeping boy's head when suddenly his hand flew up and grabbed one of the golden feathers on her wrist. Toothiana gave a gasp and, like Mother Nature's lightning, shot out the window.

Jack stared after her and glanced at the single yellow feather in his hand. Then slipped his hand under his pillow to pull out a penny.

Suddenly the feather in his hand started twitching and drew Jack's attention back to it. He cupped his hands around it as if he had captured a frog instead of a feather and lifted his thumb just enough to glance in and see what it was.

Thanks to the glowing bright Moonlight he saw the little feather shift and then it lifted its head and he saw it looked like a little hummingbird with human features. She had one blue eye and one purple. She blinked in surprise at him and he noted the feather he had plucked sat like a crown on the top of her head.

She blinked twice and started pushing his hand up trying to escape, her gossamer wings fluttering a bit in the strain of trying to lift it so she could escape. She gave out a set of cheeps in desperation before succeeding in her task and escaping flitting like a shot out the window.

Jack was at the window in an instant looking for the Tooth Fairies. "Wow," he gasped.

"Jack?" came the groggy voice of his sister from the other side of the room. "What is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"I think I saw the Tooth Fairy."

000

Toothiana flew fast back to Punjam Hy Loo. She couldn't believe she had been caught. That child took a feather off her! No one had ever plucked one of her feathers!

She glanced at the spot where her feather had once been and rubbed the tender spot.

Suddenly a second buzzing of wings drew her attention and Toothiana looked up to see a small hummingbird shaped creature flitting towards her.

Tooth looked at the little thing albeit confused until she saw the golden feather that formed a crown similar to her own. Then the Tooth Fairy Queen's eyes lit up and she held out her hand to the little fairy.

It squeaked and chirped at her and smiled taking the tooth from her hand and placing it in its proper tooth box.

"You could prove useful, little friend," she said smiling at it. "How did you come to be, I wonder?"

The little fairy chirped loudly and touched the feather on the top of her head and then pointed to Toothiana's wrist. She looked at where the feather was pulled out and realized what the little fairy was saying.

She opened her eyes wide and pulled a green feather from up further on her arm. She held it out and in a swirl of magic it unfolded into another fairy like the other but with a green feather as her crown.

The little fairy peeped and joined the other fairy hovering in the air the two chattered happily and then one took off. Tooth had known about the child's lost tooth; had the fairy as well?

Sure enough in a few minutes time the fairy returned with the tooth and placed it in its proper box. Toothiana smiled and her eyes lit up as she started to pull a select few green feathers from her arms and they too turned to fairies.

"Oh my gosh!" she trilled to the group of three dozen or so fairies. "You can help me can't you!"

A group of little fairies twittered in agreement with the larger fairy and flew off in search for the teeth. "Wow…" Toothiana thought aloud to the little fairy with the golden crown beside and the mismatched eyes, "I didn't know about this! Who would have thought?"

And so with the help of a boy she didn't know she learned of a power she didn't know she had and the swarms of Tooth Fairy's to help her in her duties.

**Well here we is :) I hope you enjoy it Kenju. **


End file.
